The High School That Never Was
by warriorswordsman7
Summary: Sacred Moon High, it was just you're normal high school, but then everything changed. When the truth reared it's ugly face, and people began to act, the students showed who they truly are.
1. School Troubles

**A/N: HELLO! Welcome to my fanfiction! Enjoy the story! What? Do….I….NO! Why does everyone think this? I DON'T OWN KH! JEEZ!**

The sun was shining upon Twilight Town as the morning struck. People began to wake up, some by alarm clock, some by themselves some, like Zexion, were woken up by people. "Zexy….Zexy wake up it's time for school." Ophelia, Zexion's younger sister said. Zexion made a small sound and turned around. Ophelia giggled….her favorite part was coming, "OH ROXANNE!" She shouted. A Finnish Spitz puppy ran into Zexion's room and licked his face until he woke up.

He laughed saying, "Good morning Roxanne!" He got up and said, "Well Ophelia, you just love doing that don't you!"

"You know it!" Ophelia replied. "You two gotta leave my room so that I can get dressed."

"Okay! Come on Roxy!" Ophelia and Roxanne left the room as Zexion got dressed for school. Sacred Moon High had a uniform, dress shirt and khaki pants, guys wear ties and tucked in shirts, but most guys don't really tuck them in and the teachers don't really care.

After he was all dressed, he did all of the things that was needed, and went downstairs to grab a pop-tart and an apple for his breakfast, his bus would come any minute. He saluted his father, kissed his mom on the cheek, and waved to his sister and the dog and ran outside. He could see in the distance, his bus coming to his house. He got onto his bus and walked to his usual seat. Zexion sat down, bit his apple, and opened his book and sat silently as everyone else was talking loudly. Zexion was always kept to himself; he rarely got involved with everyone else. Zexion was reading Sun Tzu's The Art of War, he found it very interesting and it's one of his favorite books.

Roxas came to him and said, "Yo Zexion, ya got any food for me? I couldn't eat breakfast this morning."

Zexion gave him a pop tart and said, "Here, lucky I have an apple, and another pop tart, bless the man who made them have two in each pack."

"Yeah, that's true." Roxas said, "Hey Zexion, why are you always by yourself?"

"I don't know, I guess I never found a reason to bother with everyone else. I don't want to get involved in all of these misadventures. Also, the drama annoys me; I just don't want to….be part of it."

"It may look like that but trust me it's much better if ya talk to people y'know, mess around a bit, and be livelier."

"Hmm….I guess….."

Soon they arrived at school, everyone crowded to get off of the bus, but Zexion just waited until everyone else got off. "Thanks for being patient unlike everyone else." The bus driver said. Zexion walked inside and began to trudge through the crowded hallways. He soon made it to his locker, and proceeded to open it.

He saw in the distance, Lexeaus walking towards him. "Hey ZEXION!" He said, "How's it hangin'?" Zexion just shrugged his shoulders as he opened his locker. Lexeaus moved closer to Zexion and said, "SO did'ja catch Namine today?"

"Yes, I saw her when I walked in."

"Did'ja talk to her?"

"No….I don't have the balls to talk to everyone else, let alone her."

"Well, maybe you should talk to her; a simple hello can cause a lot to happen."

"Yeah, maybe, but still, it's not easy for me."

"I understand, hey you up for playing Halo 3 co-op tonight?"

"Wow that games old…fine, I just hope that the teachers don't swamp us with homework tonight."

"Oh, look who walks by."

Larxene and her friends were walking by. They were being as obnoxious as possible. Larxene was a commonplace bad girl. She talks trash to anyone she wants to. She finds herself to be better than everyone else and respects no one, the one person she respects the most is Marluxia because he's her boyfriend, but that's still not much respect.

Marluxia is basically the bully jerk who messes with anyone. He will MESS YOU UP if you make fun of his hair, so not many people do, which instills fear in those who do. Together they're a bad combination for the people around them.

Zexion turned around to avoid eye contact; he doesn't want to get involved with them. Lexeaus gave Marluxia a glare and Marluxia walked up to him saying, "You got a problem jock boy?"

"Go away Marluxia you don't scare me!"

"Oh REALLY? Oh look! If it isn't the weirdo hiding behind his tough best friend. Why are you friends with this loser anyway Lexeaus?"

"It's a bond between us, a bond of friendship, something you could never understand."

"Whatever!" Larxene said, "You're a loser for hanging with a loser! Hey, Zexion, you are scared? You're always so quiet, perhaps it's because if fear!" Zexion just ignored her and got his books, but then he was pushed to his locker by Xaldin and then Lexeaus punches Xaldin in the face.

"I don't like to use violence!" He said, "But touch Zexion again and I will!"

Marluxia laughed and said, "Oh like we're scared of you!"

Larxene snapped her fingers and said, "Let's go guys! There's no reason to bother with them anymore!" Larxene and her possie walked away and Zexion got himself together. Zexion just stared at them as they left and said, "Whyyyyyy?"

"What are ya gonna do?" Lexeaus said. "Nothing…not like I can do anything."

"Hm…..c'mon let's get to class, the bell just rang." And so, Zexion and Lexeaus went to class.

Meanwhile Roxas was walking to his locker while talking to his best friend Axel and his girlfriend Xion. "And that's why I can't go back to Mc Donald's." Roxas said.

Xion laughed saying, "Roxas, I really don't think a donkey was necessary."

"It was totally necessary." Axel said, "He needed it to stop that candy cane!"

"Yeah well those clowns were pretty mad at the end!" Roxas said, "It was the last Big Mac I'll ever have."

"Not unless you disguise yourself at the drive thru!" Axel said.

"Or you'll be trapped in it!" Xion replied. They all began to laugh as Roxas saw Zexion and Lexeaus walk past them to class.

"Larxene again…I can see it in their expressions." Roxas said. "Sometimes she just pisses me off y'know!" Axel said also.

Xion huffed and said, "She thinks she's sooo pretty and has no respect for others! I one time caught her flirting with Roxas and she's DATING Marluxia, and she knows that Roxas and I are dating!"

"Yeah, well, even if we weren't dating, I'd never go near her! I'd choose you over her any day Xion!"

"Thanks…..Roxas." Xion said.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" Shouted Axel. The three of them ran like the wind to get to home room before the late-bell rings. They barely made it….but they made it.

In homeroom, everyone was talking and the teacher was making sure of everyone's presence.

"Yo did'ja see the scuffle 'dat went down between Larxene's gang and Zexion and Lexeaus ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah!" Leon said, "I saw Lexeaus knock Xaldin out! I was dyin'!"

"That was unnecessary of Xaldin to push Zexion like that, he deserved it." Said Cloud.

Zexion sat in his seat and just read his favorite book, The Book of Retribution- Ignes Fauti: Another Side. Roxas came over to Zexion and asked, "Hey Zexion what'cha readin'?"

"This'll probably go over your head, but it's called The Book of Retribution-Ignes Fauti: Another Side…it's the first and only part of The Book of Retribution series because the author died before he could finish it. He wrote many books and this was his last…" "…..hm sad, well….. what went on between you and Larxene's gang?"

"They were being jerks again, it's nothing new."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, there's no reason in trying to change things for the better; you can never succeed when people are as ignorant as they are."

"Oh…well, just remember that if you get trouble with them, you always have friends to help you!"

"Yeah, thanks…." Roxas walked away, he knew how to take a hint….Zexion would rather not talk to anyone at the moment. The bell rang and they all proceeded to their respective classes. The class that Zexion had was science class.

Zexion walked into the class room and sat in his assigned seat, they used to be able to sit wherever they wanted until…..that day, and it just goes to show, never push the teacher's patience. Across the row from Zexion…was Namine. He just blushed as he looked at her, her, bright blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, and the way she talked…she was kind and helpful, and she's well read, Zexion knew that he had to have her, but he couldn't…because he needed to grow a pair.

The science teacher, Mr. Even (if you're wondering who, it's Vexen, Even is his original name and in this story, it's his surname, Vexen Even) walked in put his stuff down. He sat in his seat and stared at the class. Zexion was smart enough to know what was going on, Mr. Even was trying to see if the class can get quiet and ready for class without having to tell them. Zexion was possibly the only one who was quiet. Mr. Even began to tap the desk and roll his eyes, and then…he smiled at Zexion. They smiled at each other and then the teacher nodded his head, so Zexion knew he needed to quiet the class. He snapped his fingers loudly to shut them up, but Roxas was the only one who noticed, so he decided to help. He shouted, "YO QUIET!" Everyone stared at him and then he pointed to the teacher who was still staring at them. They all went quiet at that moment."Okay, so…now that we're all ready, let us begin class. Now, who remembers what we talked about yesterday?" Mr. Even said.

Luxord raised his hand and said, "It was something about the Atomic Theory."

"Yes it was, and does anyone know what the Atomic Theory says? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Uuuuh was it about our atomic makeup?" Riku asked. "Close Riku. Can anyone word it out?"

"It states that matter is made up of atoms." Namine said.

"That's right. Now for today's lesson."

The lesson continued until the bell rang. Mr. Even said, "Remember tonight's homework and the test on Thursday!" Zexion left the room along with everyone else. He looked for Lexeaus in the hall and then saw him leave the English room. "Hey…" Zexion said as he was walking towards Lexeaus, "What when down in English class?" "Oh…..nothing…." Lexeaus said as he began to have a flashback.

_Lexeaus was sitting in English class when suddenly, Larxene came up behind him and said, "Y'know Lexy, that was one nice fight ya put up back there." _

_"What do you want?" Lexeaus said. _

_"Oh nothing, just to ask you, why do you hang out with that loser anyway?" _

_"What loser?" _

_"Y'know…Zexion, he's so weird. He's always sitting in his corners reading his weirdo books. He always looks strange and he's just so quiet, he's a total freak!" _

_"Zexion is my best friend, he's truly not weird at all, he's just different. He thinks differently and conducts himself in his own way. He has his own way of life and enjoyment, and he doesn't have to live by superficial standards such as yours!" _

_"What are you gay for him? You're an athlete whose skill surpasses most of the school's. Zexion is a weirdo who obviously has no life. You guys are on odd pair." _

_"THAT'S ENOUGH LARXENE! I'm done with this conversation! Keep your superficial comments to yourself!" _

_"Ooooh I like a guy who fights back!" Larxene said as she massaged Lexeaus' shoulders. _

_"Back off!" Lexeaus said as he removed Larxene's hands from his shoulders. Marluxia walked in and sat right behind Larxene. Lexeaus saw a flower on the floor and said, "Whose flower?" as he picked it up. Larxene quickly snatched the flower and said, "It's mine!" She turned and looked at Marluxia._

_Xaldin walked in and glared at Lexeaus. "SO, ya up for a re-match?" Xaldin said. _

_"To have a re-match, you gotta have match before then, me punching you in the face isn't much of a match." _

_"Is that a yes or a no?" _

_"You might as well as a no because unlike you, I'm mature enough to step away from a fight." "So you're chicken?" "No, I'm just smart enough to choose not to fight. You're too simple minded to understand." "What'd you say to me?" "I'll dumb it down for you. I….NO…FIGHT…..YOU! UN-DER-STAND?" "Dude just sit down, before he owns you more!" Marluxia said while laughing. And so, Xaldin proceeded to sit down._

Classes passed by and then lunch time came. Everyone swarmed into the cafeteria and proceeded to either take their seats or get their food. Zexion sat at the table with Lexeaus, Roxas, Axel, Xion, and a few such as Sora, Riku and Kairi other people. "So, any news on Black Ops 2?" Asked Axel, "We know about the robots, and Woods, and zombies."

"Branching storylines." Said Roxas, "And a three dimensional villain."

"Things are lookin up for CoD after MW3 hahaha!" Said Xion.

"SO Lexeaus how was the game yesterday?" Riku asked.

"Oh it was crazy!" Lexeaus said, "I'm on D and the other team was passing the ball like eight times between the same two people. And it's so stupid because while I'm defending, MY TEAM WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE MESSING WITH THE OTHER TEAM, TIRED IS NOT AN EXCUSE! And I'm like HEY! THE BALL'S HERE! DEFEND HERE! I made a few shots, but thank God for Luxord, he grabbed the ball RIGHT AFTER I MISSED IT AND DUNKED IT! I AM SO SERIOUS! We won by like…4 or five points." Luxord walked by and Lexeaus shouted, "HEY LUXORD! GOOD GAME BACK THERE!"

"HEY THANKS MAN! I JUST GRABBED IT AND JUMPED!" They then did a fist pound.

Zexion smiled. He was glad to see everyone so happy…and then he saw her…Namine. She walked by him after she bought a snack. He dared not stare at her, so he just looked away. Lexeaus looked at him and said, "It's okay…she gone." He looked up again, but slowly. "Ooooh Zexion! Got the hots for Namine is see!" Axel said.

"OMG! My SISTER? THAT'S SO CUTE!" Kairi said in surprise.

"SSSSHHHHHH! DON'T SAY THIS STUFF OUT LOUD!" Zexion whispered.

"He's right, someone in Larxene's group could be close by, we can't risk this getting out to them." Said Lexeaus.

Roxas leaned over to Zexion and said, "So…ya talk to her lately?"

"No…I haven't, I haven't got the courage to speak to her…."

"So ya haven't got the balls to say hi." Sora said, "Don't worry dude, you have nothing to worry about. She's cool trust me! It was because of her, I got the courage to ask Kairi out!"

"She's really nice, but just to tell you, she does have some standards since her last relationship." Kairi said, "Remember Sora?"

"Oh yeah! I did not like that guy. He was the definition of douchebag!"

"I know right! I felt sorry for Namine not being able to see it!"

"But when she dumped him…it was MAD FUNNY!"

"I'd never hurt her in anyway." Zexion said, "But without courage, all of my hopes are naught. Without strength to fight, one cannot win the battle, Untitled Writings: chapter 9, verse 20."

"Well…"Axel then said, "Don't worry dude, we've got your back! And we're gonna do all we can to help you!"

"That's right! You don't have to worry about a thing Zexion!" Roxas said.

"I know Namine, and I know that you have a chance, and I'll help you too!" Kairi said. "You can do it, even if you don't think so, and we're gonna help you find that courage!"

"We're all in this together Zexion! All for one and one for all!" Lexeaus said.

Zexion chuckled and said, "Well, I see that I have allies. Thank you guys so much!" They all did one of those hand pile thingies, then the bell rang and they all cleaned up and left.

After study hall, was P.E. In the boys' locker room, the guys were acting crazy as usual, hitting each other with their shirts, yelling, jumping around and carrying on as usual. During gym the guys were playing football and being crazy while the ladies were playing basketball. Marluxia saw them playing and laughed saying, "Woooow a butchering of a great sport. Basketball:the kitchen edition!" All the guys laughed…and were luck the ladies didn't hear. When they were back in the locker room they were singing "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" at the top of their lungs, and Xion shouted, "YOU GUYS CAN'T SING!"

After the last two classes passed, the end of the day had finally come. Zexion walked outside to wait for his bus. Lexeaus came and said before he got onto his bus, "I'll see ya tomorrow! Be ready for Halo tonight!"

"Oh I will be!"

Zexion began to read his book, when he saw Namine sitting along reading a book. He moved to approach her, but as he was about to say hi, her bus came. "B-bye Namine." Zexion said.

"Bye Zexion." Namine replied. Zexion then covered his face with his hands and sat down.

Roxas came and sat with Zexion and said, "It's okay dude, you'll get your chance! I know it."

Axel came and said, "Dude, that sucks, well at least you said something!"

"Thanks guys. Hey where'd Xion go?"

"She left, she's a driving remember?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I've always been used to her riding the bus." Roxas then said, "And there's the bus now!" And so, Zexion grabbed his stuff and proceeded to board the bus.

He went to his seat all the way in the back, while Roxas and Axel sat in the seat in front of him. Zexion opened Ignes Fauti: Another Side and read it until his stop came. When he got off of the bus he said to Roxas and Axel, "Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return-Loveless, various acts."

"See ya Zexion! Be ready for Halo!" Roxas said.

"Catch ya flip-side Roxas! Be prepared to take down covenant!" Axel said also. Zexion got off of the bus and went to his door.

He tried to open it but it was locked, he rang to door bell and then he heard his sister say, "For the last time Ralph, I DON'T WANT TO!"

"Open the door Ophelia!" He said. "Oh Zexion! Sorry…" Said his sister as she opened the door.

"What was with that whole Ralph thing?"

"Don't ask…" "Ooooookaaaay….."

Zexion the sat in his bed and thought to himself…then Roxanne ran in and licked him. "Hey Roxy! I tell ya' you make any situation better!" He said. As Roxanne left the room, he thought to himself, _**Now…what do I do?**_

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter of a long story, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Life in Sacred Moon High

A/N: sorry for such tardiness, but life's just like that. Now back to Sacred Moon High...

The next day, Zexion came into school thinking about how to approach Namine. While at his locker, Lexeaus came to hime saying, "Yo dude what the heck last night?"

"The flood was hell!"

"I know right? You were raping with the energy sword! That game may be old but it's a classic!"

"This may be off topic, but how do you think I should approach Namine?"

Lexaus paused and said, "This may be cliche, but you just gotta be yourself. Decide by youself dude."

"Yeah that was oozing cliche...so hows your girl?"

"Yuffie's fine. She was texting me yesterday while we were playing Halo."

"Oh really? So that's why you were so distracted!"

Meanwhile Riku and Sora were chillin by the library. "Did'ja play Skyrim last night?" Asked Sora

"No, I was doing the chemistry work, then I played MW3." Replied Riku

"Oh yeah I gotta finish that!"

"Same with me, I was playing a lot of survival and kill confirmed."

"I've been trying to budget my time, but Skyrim just eats up a lot of time..."

"Are we on the same subject?"

"MW3 campaign?"

"Chemistry homework?

"Uuuuh...girls?"

"Girls!"

"You still like Alice?"

"More like love dude, I can't take my mind or eyes off her!"

"Like me with Kairi, only Kairi and I are in the same grade. Alice is a somphmore and you're a junior!"

"Hey, Ive got a chance with her! And we'd last too! Not like Jasmine and Axel."

"How long did they date?"

"I forget dude honestly. All I know is that when they broke up everyone was shocked."

"Yeah, but now she's with Aladdin. They seem so happy together to!"

"Alice and I will too! You'll see, we'll be close than Belle and Adam."

"Overstatement much?"

"Uuuuuuh...yeah...those two are like in love! They're gonna be married one day no doubt."

"You know the bell rang right Riku?"

"UGH! Gotta go to homeroom, hey, maybe you should use this time to do that Chem work."

"Yeah maybe."

In homeroom, Roxas and Xion were going over the scripts for the spring play, Peter Pan. Roxas was overjoyed to have gotten the part of Peter Pan in the play, and counted himself lucky because the original intention was for it to be a girl playing Peter. Mrs. Maleficent said that she knew he was good for the part. His only true challenge is re-working numbers that were originally intended for a femeale voice. He and the music teacher Ms. Ursula have been working on making it sutible for his range while not making it weird. His greatest challenge is Ugg-aWugg beacuse of how high he has to go.

Xion got the part of Mrs. Darling, having Cloud as her husband. She's glad to just have a part, she didn't even think she was good for drama, but Roxas insisted she auditioned. Now she has a key role in the 's also in a song! Luckily she's already in choir, and has a built relationship with Ms. Ursula.

Demyx came in the room with his acoustic guitar and sat next to Roxas and Xion. "Yo Roxas, what's up?"

"Nothin much." Said Roxas, "Just goin over my script. How bout you?"

"Im good. Did'ja hear Oh, Sleeper's Children of Fire yet?"

"Probably for the eleventh time now! I have no clue how Ive gone so long without hearing it! It's soooo good!"

"I've been trying to find the chords for Means to Believe, that song hits home..."

"It really does, I also love In the Wake of Pigs."

"Oh yeah! That one is epic!"

"Have you heard Hush Yeal yet?" Asked Xion to Roxas.

"Yeah...and that one really speaks to me. The story behind it is so sad. When I read about it, I almost cried."

"Same with me." Said Demyx, "A family in Isreal was attacked by terrorists. The father and older daughter was taken to the beach and killed. The mother took the younger daughter and they hid in the attic from the terrorists and while trying to keep Yeal from accidentally smothered her to death."

"Yeah, Oh, Sleeper rocks for bringing that story to the world's attention. I also love The Family Ruin!"

"That song is so cool in a creepy way..."

Zexion was thinking about how to approach Namine. Lexaus told him to ask her about drama, since she's Tiger Lilly. Zexion walked over to Namine and did what lexeaus told him to do, he said, "Hi."

"Hey." Said Namine.

"Uh...so, how's drama?"

"Great. I love being Tiger Lilly. She's such a fun character. And prouncing around like an Indian shouting odd gibberish is...shockingly fun."

"Good old fashioned family racism!"

Namine laughed and said, "Like the crows in Dumbo!"

Zexion was overjoyed to have made Namine laugh. The biggest buzzkill in buzzkill history came...the bell.

As the studentes moved on to their next class, Zexion was truly happy. He couldn't wait to tell Lexaus.

"You're in Chemistry right?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah." Answered Zexion.

"Did you finish the homework? I tried to, but when I got home from drama practice, I was too tired to finish it."

"Yeah, it's not hard, just long."

During chemistry the teacher lectured as usual. Roxas was mostly out of it. He wasn't into chemistry. He liked sience, but

chemistry was his least favorite. All he could think about was the play and playing Assassin's Creed Revelations. He was humming the main theme the entire period, while almost trying to pay attention.

Xion was locked in. She loved Chemistry, and became into it since her dad would always watch documentaries of such when

she was little. She wants to do something in the feild of Chemistry. While Xion wishes Roxas would take some intrest, she also likes him the way he is,so it all evens out.

Axel was in and out. He was just plain there. He was never the same after he and Jamsine broke up. He wants to get back

with her, but now she's with Aladdin, and she seems truly happy. In his heart, Axel knew that they were never mant to be, but the pain is still there. He wants to start looking again, but he doesn't see many options. Then again, he has nothing against being single.

Zexion was out of it. All he could think about was Namine. He actually held a conversation with her, AND HE MADE HER

LAUGH! He was vey happy and couldn't wait to tell Lexaus. This was a huge step up from just being in the background, now he's actually talking to her and boy did it feel good to speak. Mr. Even noticed that Zexion of all people was out of it. After class, Mr. Even was curious to know why. "Hey Zexion." Asked Mr. Even, "I've noticed that you were out of it today. You usually aren't, is there a reason?"

"Oh well...I was just excited...and happy." Said Zexion. He wasn't ready to tell a teacher about his feelings for Namine, so he

had to play it safe, "I'm sorry, I was trying to concentrate...but..."

"Well, try harder next time. You're a great student, always locked in. You and Xion!"

"Xion?"

"Yes, very much so. She even asked me for extra credit."

"Why?"

"She wants whatever college she to be impressed with her science grades."

"Well isn't she an ambitious one."

"She won't settle for less than excellent.

"Well, thank you, I'll be more attentive next time."

"I certainly hope so, you have a test tomorrow."

"Oh! That's right!"

"Bye Zexion."

"Yeah, bye..."

As Lexeaus left english class, he saw Zexion walking straight towards him smiling. He was dying to know why. Lexeaus smiled

as Zexion told him the good news. "So, you held a conversation with her. Nice job!"

"Thanks Lexeaus!"

Meanwhile Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie were walking down the halls when they spotted ...Sephiroth!

"Look what the hair salon dragged in!" Said Cloud.

"Yeah, a super saiyan!" Said Sephiroth.

"What do you want long hair?" Said Yuffie.

"Oh nothing...there's nothing you can offer me. Your lives were set in darkness from the beginning..."

"Cut the evil talk Sephiroth." Tifa replied.

Cloud and Sephiroth stared at each other. "Why do you haunt me?"

"Haunt? I don't call it haunting...more like monitoring...Do you fear me?"

"Fear? I'm not scared of you! We can do thins right now!" Said Cloud while taking off his book bag and cracking his knuckles.

"In due time Cloud...all will come together in due time."

Then there were black feathers as Sephiroth was gone suddenly...then they saw the door to Mr. Ansem, the history teacher's

room, close.

"Sephiroth and these crows!" Said Tifa.

"Him, Genesis, and Weiss." Said Yuffie, "Those guys are so creepy!"

"We have to stop him..." Said Cloud.

"I'm sorry Cloud but what exactly are we stopping him from?"

"..."

"Oooooooookaaaaay..."

During history, Lexeaus and Yuffie were talking to each other before class started. "SO...Lexaus, did you get my last text?" said Yuffie moving towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah at like 6am. I fell asleep as soon as I stopped playing Halo." Said Lexaus.

"So that's why you were slow with replies! Y'know, ya could've just told me."

"I honestly did't think you cared."

"Well little did you know, I was dying of boredom last night!"

"That explains the nature of your texts."

" you didn't respnd to the funniest one until this morning!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you keep doin' it."

"Hey, those are 's words."

"And they work just fine for me..."

"Speak of the de-"

"Lexy no!"

"Sorry."

Mr. Ansem walked in and said, "Good day class, now let's get started with class, now what did the progressives believe?"

"In better car insurance!" Said Riku making some of the students laugh.

"Haha very funny. Now, Cloud?"

"They believed that man was basically good."Answered Cloud.

"Correct, anyone else?"

"They felt the key to a better nation was more government control. In other words, they favored socialism." Said Tidus.

"Excellent!"

Meanwhile, Sephiroth singing the beginning of "Man Made Distaster" by Betraying the was next to him and wispered loudly "MY NAME IS LIFE." and then the both of them had the song in thier heads. Weiss was pencil tapping the drumming to the song with Demyx humming the guitars and Sephiroth wispering clean vocals and Genesis doing the screams, they almost had a song goin on in class, and Mr. Ansem never noticed. Larxene did though.

"Hmph...the wierdo ensemble..." She said in irrataion.

The guys started all headbanging at one point(those who heard the song know when), and Larxene started laughing sitting behind them today was a show for her.

When they finished, they all smiled at each other and nodded their heads.

After class the guys were talking about how in sync they were and how awesome it was.

"Dude that was epic!" Said Demyx, "We were all in sync, it was awesome."

"I can't believe the teacher neve noticed!" Said Genesis while laughing.

"Or perhaps he did, but did not care. It would've been quite the illusion." Sephiroth said in his usual dark tone.

Weiss took out a pencil and said, "My pencil tapping skills sure did come in handy! I love doing that."

They all walked laughing about their apparent skills. Lexeaus and Yuffie came out of the room laughing about another thing.

"You were soooo stressed out!" Said Yuffie."

"I can't help it, I could've sworn the work was due today! I forgot that it's Wednesday NEXT WEEK!"

"Well, at least you have time."

"Yeah, cause I only did two pages..."

"Haha! Nice!"

Yuffie went with Lexaus to Zexion who was at his locker. The day was going awesome for everyone. "Yo Zexion, how's it goin?" Asked Yuffie, "Lexy told me the good news!"

"Yeah, my day rocked! The best in a long time!" Said Zexion.

"Things are looking up my friend!" Said Lexeaus.

As they recounted how awesome the day was, Zexion turned around to see something he didn't want to...

A/N: And so another chapter comes to a close, but with a cliffhanger. What did he see? Find out in the baffling next chapter!


End file.
